


Homophobic!Tony and Gay!Peter ... yikes

by satanicstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Homophobia, M/M, Parental Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicstarker/pseuds/satanicstarker
Summary: Peter had been terrified all day. He had told MJ that week, and she was so understanding and supportive, helping him work up to telling his other friends and now… his father.“You said he reacted well when he saw the Osborn’s son came out. He won’t care, Peter. He loves you!”“Dad..?” Peter spoke up. His father, Tony Stark, looked up from his work tablet and gave a small smile. Peter gulped, knowing deep down his father wasn’t going to kick him out or anything. Just two words.. Two words. “…I’m gay.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Homophobic!Tony and Gay!Peter ... yikes

Peter had been terrified all day. He had told MJ that week, and she was so understanding and supportive, helping him work up to telling his other friends and now… his father.

_“You said he reacted well when he saw the Osborn’s son came out. He won’t care, Peter. He loves you!”_

“Dad..?” Peter spoke up. His father, Tony Stark, looked up from his work tablet and gave a small smile. Peter gulped, knowing deep down his father wasn’t going to kick him out or anything. Just two words.. Two words. “…I’m gay.”

The smile faded before Tony burst out a laugh, looking back down at his tablet. “Good one. Did you pull that on MJ too? Bet she got a kick.”

“N-No… Dad, I mean it… I’m not joking…”

Peter studied each expression change as the room went silent between them. Smile changed to frown, to scorn. His vision looking past the tablet into nothing.

“So you’re actually gay?” Tony looked up at Peter once again, blank expression saying more than his poker face ever has before. Peter nodded with a gulp. His father looked away, holding back a face of disgust. “My son’s a fag… A fucking fairy.”

Peter felt everything he had been trying to keep down boil to the surface. Face red from embarrassment (or pure shame, he couldn’t tell), tears rolling down his cheeks like it was his fault, hands cold and clammy. “Dad..”

“Go to your room, Peter. Now.”

xxx

The first week was scary. Peter would get home and there wouldn’t be a single thing said to him. Not even from his mom. It was like he was being shunned.

The first time Tony spoke to Peter was that next Saturday, a quiet “Are you still gay?” answered with a “Yeah.”

Sunday was hell. His parents had stopped their silent treatment; his mom acting as though the closet exit never happened, and his dad… well, he was very vocal about his hatred.

“You just want to ruin my legacy, thats it isn’t it? You hate me, and you want to ruin me, Peter.” Peter would never respond to those after his father had slapped him following a simple denial of the accusation.

Slowly slaps progressed to punches, punches to kicks, kicks to knives. A ‘joke’ from an investor on a business call had tipped him over the edge one night. Having to laugh along as they spoke down about 'Peter Stark, the heir that would probably take it up the ass in Tony’s office once he is given the company’

“You fucking faggot!!” Tony screamed, fists slamming into Peter’s curled body on the floor. “You’ll never have my fucking company!!! You understand, freak?! You’re not my son!!” Tony could feel the skin on his knuckles scraping away with each bruising hit to the cowering boy beneath him. Blood pouring from Peter’s nose, cheekbone swelling, eyes bloodshot from tears, bruised and bloody hands doing their best to shield this face and throat.

“Please stop…” he whimpered as another hard blow to his head hit.

xxx

Tony stumbled into Peter’s room smelling of whiskey and smoke. He glared drunkenly at his son and his best friend on the floor, putting together a lego set.

“Your _boy_friend has to go home, Pete.” His words slurred into one another, tone viscous and spiteful.

“Oh, I’m not–” Ned was quickly cut off.

“Now!”

Peter helped quickly gather all the lego pieces, the two boys cringing as they heard constructed parts breaking as they fell into a bag. Ned kept his eyes low, walking past the drunk Stark, quickly speed walking to the door.

Peter stared into his father’s eyes. The silence not comfortable, just typical. Peter tentatively looked away, shifting his weight to a more comfortable position.

“You’re going to camp.”

There was no explaining it, Peter’s eyes began to water. “…What?”

“I’m. sending. you. to. camp.” Tony emphasized each word, making sure he was clearly understood through his drunk haze. “Have a story all ready to send to the press to keep them from publishing anything funny.”

Peter’s legs shook under him, tears falling down his cheek with the threat of making him sob. He couldn’t look at his father, fear wrecked his being. He wished he had just been disowned, kicked out and left homeless.

“You leave in the morning~” Tony sounded almost.. gleeful. “They’ll fix you, Peter.”

Something snapped. A build up of months of abuse.

“I DON’T NEED FIXED!” Peter glared up at his drunk father, the man frowning and stepping forward. Peter easily dodged a punch. “Why do you hate me so much?! I didn’t do anything!!”

The second swing connected, knocking Peter back enough to allow Tony to grab his son by the hair. Shaking his head as violently as he could manage with his current state. “You’re an insult!! You made me the joke of my own fucking company!!”

“Dad! Let– ow!! Ah! Stop!!” Peter cried out, his legs failing him, falling pathetically infront of his father.

“I can’t wait for them to beat you straight,” a hard punch to Peter’s ear, loud yelp in response. “Fucking faggot. I should’ve made you do sports. I should’ve hired a hooker when you turned 16.”

Peter sobbed as his father laid one more punch before standing to give one solid kick to the ribs.

“I’ll tell your mom you said ‘goodbye’.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually talk a lot about this fic here and there on my tumblr, so follow me there! satanicstarker.tumblr.com


End file.
